Clan Chat
This Article needs more @@@@@@@@, you can help UnRunescape Wiki by firing up your Autotalker Clan Chats, or "hurr hai guise, join my stupid cc with only 4 ppl in it" is Runescape's version of #irc channels. Added back in 2007 to "help" clans discuss "tactics" and talk to all their members at once without anyone else knowing whats "really" going on. Famous Clan Chats Feel free to fill in the rest of this list, I only mentianed chats that "I" have lurked, there are many more out there. Also if the player isn't famous (or infamous), don't name-n-shame them, this isn't ED ~Paddy Fisher Lol Got fame solely for hijacking a "rare name" back in RSC, turning his clan chat on public, and a swarm of incompreheadably stupid 5 year olds from F2P type "lol" into the join channel menu. The generals suffer from "Barney the Dinosaur syndrome" meaning all they talk about is candy, rainbows and Justin Beauer, anything else will usually result in a kick. Fun Fact: Lol only ranks Mods, because he believes that will also make him a mod too, yet fails to reilise that selling your account on Sythe several times will NOT get you a silver crown. DEEEEEEEEERP! Tehnoobshow Being the creator of one seriously funny youtube show (which is now controlled by the Great Jagex'ian Empire) his clan chat is raided by his legion of fanboys 25 hours a day. His generals are hired for the sole purpose of keeping his fanbase from DDoS'ing youtube over the delay of the "Runescape - Gods Exposed" episodes. Also ranks enjoy the great sport of "KICK FUCKING EVERYONE!!" every few hours. Runescape Closed back in early 2009, Someone in RSC managed to worm their way into making this account before Jagex did and kept it secret for nearly 7 years. Became the Holy Grail of clusterfuck spambotting due to the fact that there were NO generals. Mod MMG Lets just say, you will get a real "kick" out of trolling this one, STOP, SPAMMER TIME!! Elvemage Possably the /b/ of Runescape (Sparc Mac's cc being the/r9k/), This clan chat in the land that sanity and logic forgot.....Yelling "lol fail account gf kid u mad bot?" at someone is basicly saying Hello here (and probaly less offienive too) Having only a token few ranks that never kick, as well as the cc owner having "ZOMFGBBQ E-FAME?!?" you get a lot of bored 13 yr old keyboard warroirs, some pvp ALL CAPS BESERKERS, and some sniper mods giving backup in the never ending flame war. Oh and every 5 minutes merchant clans will pm you with advert spam, 100 spaces is not enough for an ignore list. The chat seems to be ruled by a weeaboo who believes he is Batman along with some "E-Gangsta twats" using 700+ spambot accounts loaded with obsence comments like "###### is a stupid fat nerd who watches Naruto on Ice!!" to make up his "fanbase". Sometimes you'd think people actualy created a "Troll-bot" macro when joining this chat due to the sheer amount of recycled insults decoded in "pk'er language" which is solely made up of the words "gf" "fail" "kid" "nerd" "smfd" "bot" "umad" and "reported" making them complete Grammar rapisits.